


A kiss...to make you wonder

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ? Lets go hyerim nation, Choerry - Freeform, Choi yerim - Freeform, F/F, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, hyejoo, idk what else, olivia hye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Where Hyejoo is dared to kiss a stranger
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	A kiss...to make you wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, excuse me for any mistakes you come across

"Hey" Jiwoo's usual happy voice rings through the phone directly into Hyejoo's ear. "I called to make sure you're getting dressed" 

With a heavy sigh, and even though she's aware things won't go her way, Hyejoo still tries escaping once more. "Jiwoo, i've told you, i'm not coming" 

"But you agreed earlier" Jiwoo whines. "Please, you'll have fun. Heejin and Hyunjin are coming, too. As well as your sister, you'll be the only one missing. Please come?"

Hyejoo waits for a long second in which she debates what final answer to give her enthusiastic friend before opting for the one in which she's not a disappointment. "Fine, I'll get out of bed to search for an outfit"

Jiwoo squeaks happily, giggles and hangs the phone, but not before sending Hyejoo a sweet "i love you". 

Hyejoo knows why it was Jiwoo that had called her and not anyone else. She's always had a soft spot for her, finding it hard not to get along with Jiwoo's most absurdities. Her sister could have came into her room and demand the same thing but Hyejoo would have shut the door in her face. 

Instead, there she is, opening the doors of her closet after having dragged her feet down from the bed and taking a few heavy steps towards it. 

After looking around carefully, finding it hard to decipher which clothes were which (having a black closet does that to you) she picks a pair of skinny jeans ripped where the knees are supposed to be, a crop top and a jacket in case she'll be cold on her way back. She'll have to find a chocker somewhere, too. 

"Wow I really am Sooyoung's sister" she thinks after taking a look at herself in the mirror. This outfit resembles the daily style of her sister but it's one of the things Hyejoo liked about Sooyoung, although she'll never admit it to her. 

After doing her make up to match the overall vibe, Hyejoo pops a lollipop into her mouth and goes downstairs, knowing her sister was most likely waiting for her. 

"Oh wow, look who put effort into her looks" Sooyoung jokes, looking up from her phone. 

The remark failed to impress or amuse Hyejoo. "I always look clean, what the fuck are you talking about?" 

Sooyoung drops the smile that was previously on her face and tells Hyejoo sincerely: "You look great, little sis. No need to be so agressive" 

One flaw Hyejoo was aware she's having... well she's aware of most of her flaws but this one annoyed her too much: being unnecessary mean. 

She catches herself snapping at Sooyoung most of the times, when the other has good intentions, and feels bad right after but her pride never lets her take her words back. 

"Fine. What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing" Sooyoung sits up, getting the car keys out of her back poket and flashing them for Hyejoo to see. "We can go if you're ready. We gotta pick Jiwoo up, i bet she barely manages to contain her excitement"Sooyoung chuckles and waits for Hyejoo to put on her boots before opening the door and letting themselves step outside. 

\-----

"It's just a party, not an oscar gala" Hyejoo comments from the back after getting tired of Jiwoo not shutting up about it. 

"I know, i know but we've never been invited to a college party before. Or a party for all that matters. But now, thanks to Sooyoung..." she trails off, smiling to ear from ear. 

"These invitations don't matter, babe." Sooyoung adds, trying to dismantle Jiwoo's false perception. Hyejoo can't help but agree. "You're cool enough" 

"I'm the coolest" Hyejoo puffs, annoyed and the girls in front happen to hear it because Jiwoo starts laughing and Sooyoung shakes her head, smiling. "Yes, Hye, you are" she tells her sister. 

\-----

As expected, the atmosphere is Hyejoo's least favorite thing. There are people everywhere and it's too hot due to...people being everywhere. She fights the urge to turn back and run out of the big house. 

Who does this house belong to, anyways? How it is that she hasn't heard any rumors around the University about a party? Is she that disassociated with the world around her? 

She looks around and spots a stand with food. At least they included food and not only alcohol. She has to stay put for a moment, until her friends decide what they want to do first, although she has no idea what could they possibly do. 

Heejin and Hyunjin appear from behind them shortly after, with Hyunjin apologizing for not being able to meet them ouside like they've agreed to. Heejin explaining that her heel broke on their way here and they had to turn back. Hyejoo laughed at her.

At least they were here. Although Heejin and Hyunjin were almost as shameless as Jiwoo and Sooyoung when it came to showing their affection in public, Hyejoo liked being around them. 

Seeing as they don't have a solid plan, Hyejoo opens her mouth to suggest getting drinks first. Sooyoung seemed surprised but agreed nonetheless. Hyejoo didn't even drink, she wanted to get to the food faster. 

\-----

Having easily avoided boys that kept throwing smirks and hungry looks at her–when she got dressed earlier that night, she did it so her confidence would be at its maximum level. Too bad it had to come with guys drooling over her and her exposed stomach–and having eaten already a few snacks and some mini sandwiches, Hyejoo already feels better. 

Maybe she was just hungry this entire time. 

Letting her back hit the wall, she lazily gazes around the place. She doesn't recognizes the song but it doesn't sound bad either. Hyunjin and Heejin are immersed in a conversation that soon will turn into a non-serious argument– Hyejoo predicts– while Jiwoo and Sooyoung are debating whether to go in the middle of the living room and show these poor bastards what a dance is.

Hyejoo notices something different though. A girl. 

Of course it's a girl. 

But there's something about her aura that draws Hyejoo. Her smile almost reaches her ears and she laughs so hard at what one of her short friends are explaining with a lot of funny gestures that she slaps her palms together. Making the storyteller friend proud that she managed to amuse the girl so much. 

Happiness looks good on her, Hyejoo concludes.

"Choi Yerim" Jiwoo snaps Hyejoo out of her mind and the latter turns to her confused. Thinking that she's probably already lost half of the sentence. 

"Huh?" Hyejoo asks and watches as Jiwoo points with her head towards the girl. "Her name. Choi Yerim. She's in our dance class" 

Hyejoo turns to look at her again. She does have a nice body. Something tells Hyejoo that she's a fantastic dancer. And that something is the way she moves her hands around when speaking. Magically. 

"You know what?" Jiwoo speaks again. "I dare you to go and kiss her. Or make her want to kiss you!" She screams in Hyejoo's nearness to make sure the younger hears her correctly. 

"What? No, I won't fucking do that" 

"Why? You need to have some fun" 

"Why can't you let me be? I've already came here. Isn't that enough?" 

Getting a whiplash at Hyejoo's harsh words, Jiwoo unconsciously starts pouting, sadness being visible on her face. "I'm sorry, i was trying to get you out of your comfort zone. It wasn't my place, sorry, Hyejoo" she tells the girl and Hyejoo knows she's sincere because silence falls over them right after and Jiwoo never shuts up. 

Hyejoo sighs. She did it again. "It's okay, I just.." she looks at the girl again. She did want to kiss her, even if she's never spoken a word to her. And she did claim to be the coolest earlier in the car. She has to prove her point and Jiwoo's looking at her curiously, Sooyoung too. 

"You know what? Fuck it" she starts walking towards Yerim but not before hearing Sooyoung yell "That's my girl!"

Now, as every wave of excitement that ever gets into Hyejoo's body, the confident feeling doesn't last for long. 

But the bad part is that it washes away exactly when her hand makes contact with the girl's shoulder. 

She can't go back now, or she can but will seem weird to the girl and like a loser to her friends. 

"Excuse me" she murmurs when the girl turns around. "I'm Hyejoo" she states in a small voice, watching as the girl furrows her eyebrows slightly to understand what she said.

Even her frowns are cute. 

The moment it clicks, the girl breaks up in a smile. "I'm Yerim" she responds with an energy that matches Jiwoo's. 

Hyejoo is aware of the two friends behind Yerim that are curiously watching her and suddenly she wants to abort mission for good. 

Instead she comes closer to Yerim, moving her head to the right and speaking into the girl's ear. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

She feels the girl nodding when she draws back and waits as Yerim turns around and says something to her friends before turning back to Hyejoo, taking her hand and leading her to a emptier corner of the house. 

Hyejoo looks back to see if her friends are still watching her and they are, with Heejin and Hyunjin having joined them. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Yerim politely asks, forcing Hyejoo's attention to her once more. 

Hyejoo would've liked answering faster but she just had to take in the sight from up close.

Yerim. 

Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Her brown hair was in waves and Hyejoo could tell it wasn't like that normally which made her wonder how Yerim looked like, with straight hair. Her eyes were big, maybe bigger than Hyunjin's, but not ugly. Oh no, they were one of the most captivating eyes Hyejoo's ever seen. And the rest of her face looked like it's been carved with deep precision by the Gods. Just wow. 

When she snapped out of it, she found Yerim patiently waiting for her answer with expecting eyes. Her cheeks heated up in a second. When has she ever blushed? 

"Um.." she starts, joining her hands to her front and switching her gaze onto them. "This is going to sound so weird and let me apologize before anything." 

Yerim nods calmly, encouraging her to continue. 

"But my friends dared me to kiss you.." she notices Yerim eyes going wider, clearly surprised. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. I know I'm weird ... actually i dont even know what I'm doing, forgive me. Forget this and let's jus-" she's interrupted by Yerim's hand on her shoulder. 

Without a word, Yerim steps closer. The hand that was on the shoulder traveling down to Hyejoo's lower back while the other comes to join it. 

Yerim looks into Hyejoo's eyes and the black pupils mirror each other and as Yerim closes hers and lets her face get impossibly closer to Hyejoo's, the latter takes her face in between both of her hands and smashes their lips together. 

And although Hyejoo forgot that she has next to zero experience, this one being her very first kiss, it doesn't matter because either kissing is easy, either Yerim's mouth is easy to explore. And boy does she explore it. Before knowing, the slow paced kiss turns into a passionate one. 

Yerim takes a step behind, letting her back come in contact with the wall while dragging Hyejoo with her, pushing Hyejoo's body into her own, harder. 

Hyejoo has to move her hands from Yerim's jawline to the wall, to each side of Yerim's body, to keep herself still. 

The girl looked innocent when Hyejoo was observing her earlier. No way in hell had Hyejoo thought she'd be so aggressive, claiming every part of Hyejoo's mouth, making her warm tongue dance with Hyejoo's hesitant one, and finally biting her lower lip before releasing her. 

Not finding the power to move away just yet, Hyejoo lets her head fall on Yerim's shoulder, waves and waves of embarrassment coming onto her. Yerim just giggles in her ear and oh what a heavenly sound that is. 

After moving away she tries to find words, any words, to speak them to Yerim. 

But Yerim beats her to it. 

"So that was your kiss. Anything else?" She smiles.

Anything else?

"No, that was...perfect" Hyejoo breathes out. "Thank you"

"I agree. Well if that's all, I have to go back to my friends now. It was nice meeting you, Hyejoo. Nice outfit." she tells Hyejoo before stepping past her and rejoining her small group. 

Hyejoo sighs. She couldn't expect more. She wasn't even expecting Yerim to go along with it. So why is she so disappointed? 

Turning her body around, she takes a long look at Yerim before directing her eyes to her own friends and their impressed faces. At least she seems cooler now even though she ended up feeling like a loser within, having Yerim leave her like that, with not much interest showed in Hyejoo. 

She knows the next few hours will pass painfully slow. One that consists of following Yerim around with her eyes while having the kiss fly around in her mind in circles. 

\-----


End file.
